Hello, I Love You, Goodbye
by Kuhaku
Summary: Musim semi mempertemukan kita. Musim panas menyatukan kita. Musim gugur kulewati bersamamu. Musim dingin pun memisahkan kita. Apa aku perlu membuang musim, untuk membuatmu berada di sisiku selamanya? Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Kelopak bunga sakura terbang tertiup angin, memberi kesan hujan merah muda di jalan setapak beraspal. Pohon sakura yang ditanam di kanan kiri sepanjang jalan sedang mekar, menyuguhkan pemandangan cantik bagi setiap orang yang lewat. Musim semi baru saja tiba, udara berhembus semilir menerpa wajah. Bau tanah dan rumput tercium, masih segar. Embun pagi meluncur perlahan dari ujung daun hijau, seakan memberi semangat baru pada setiap orang.

* * *

**Hello, I Love You, Goodbye.**

**AkaKuro**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Rate T**

**Warning! AU, Major OOC, yaoi, typo(s), etc**

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur BL atau percintaan sesama lelaki. Bagi readers yang tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini dapat meninggalkan halaman fanfic dengan memencet tombol silang di kanan atas atau tombol back di kiri atas. Terima kasih.**

**.**

**Fic ini didedikasikan untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

* * *

Bulan April, artinya musim semi. Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Remaja berbagai usia berbondong-bondong menyesaki stasiun, siap berangkat menuju sekolah ataupun universitas masing-masing. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, namun tampaknya para pelajar sudah tidak sabar menyambut tahun ajaran baru. Ah, hal ini mungkin hanya berlaku bagi beberapa orang saja, ada juga yang datang ke sekolah sambil bermalas-malasan. Stasiun kereta yang biasanya penuh oleh orang yang hendak pergi ke luar kota atau para pekerja kantoran, kini bertambah sesak karena kehadiran para pelajar. Aktivitas stasiun pun meningkat hampir tiga kali lipat, bagian penjaga loket dan juga petugas yang mengatur palang kereta. Pagi baru dimulai, namun mereka sudah terlihat kacau dan berantakan seperti lembur tiga hari tiga malam. Kemeja putih seragam yang sudah disetrika rapi hingga licin kini kusut, helaian rambur mencuat kesana kemari, akibat berlarian di dalam stasiun melayani penumpang.

"Kuroko!"

Sebuah suara teriakan dari jauh menyapa gendang telinganya, ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Ia balas melambai tangan, menutup dan memasukkan novel ringan yang ia baca di tengah keramaian laut manusia. Orang yang melambaikan tangan itu berlari, tidak peduli menubruk beberapa orang di jalan hingga akhirnya sampai di depan orang bernama Kuroko.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, selamat pagi."

Yang dipanggil Ogiwara masih mencoba menstabilkan napasnya, terengah-engah seperti habis dicekik.

"Pagi juga, Kuroko."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Ogiwara-_kun_ tidak perlu berlari seperti itu, kan? Ini baru jam tujuh pagi."

Ogiwara tersenyum canggung, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah. "Tidak, tidak. Mahasiswa yang baik akan tiba pagi di universitas."

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ogiwara-_kun_, kau sebenarnya ingin jadi mahasiswa baik atau tidak memperhatikan jadwal?"

"Eh? Ada apa memangnya?" ucap Ogiwara, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Kuroko menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak memperhatikan jadwal, ya?"

"Oi, Kuroko. Aku salah apa kali ini?"

"Jadwal kuliahmu baru dimulai pukul dua belas siang, kan? Kelas matematika."

"Eh?! Benarkah?!" Ogiwara menampilkan wajah terkejutnya.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. "Ogiwara-_kun_ benar-benar tidak berubah, ya sejak dulu."

"Lagipula, kau sendiri kenapa sudah pergi ke universitas jam segini?"

"Kelasku dimulai pukul sepuluh, lagipula aku mau ke Maji Burger dekat kampus, kebetulan aku sedang menginginkan _vanilla milkshake_."

"Pfft.." Ogiwara tertawa, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Kuroko menoleh. "Ada yang lucu, Ogiwara_-kun_?"

"Tidak, tapi tampaknya kau tidak pernah tidak menginginkan minum _vanilla milkshake _, kan?"

Kuroko cemberut, pipi digembungkan dan bibir dimanyunkan. "Terserah. Yang penting _vanilla milkshake _itu enak."

Kini giliran Ogiwara menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Kereta Toei Oedo Line dengan pemberhentian Stasiun Hongo Sanchome akan segera tiba. Penumpang harap berdiri di belakang garis putih demi keselamatan masing-masing. Terima kasih._

"Ah, sebentar lagi keretanya sampai." Ucap Kuroko datar.

Ogiwara mengangguk pelan sambil bergumam. Tak lama, kereta _shinkansen_ yang akan mereka tumpangi tiba. Setelah kereta berhenti, Kuroko dan Ogiwara masuk berdesak-desakan bersama penumpang lain yang berebut tempat duduk. Beruntung, mereka berdua dapat duduk bersebelahan. Menyamankan posisi masing-masing, Kuroko mengeluarkan novelnya kembali, berniat membaca selama perjalanan. Ogiwara melirik Kuroko dari sudut mata, mengetahui sahabatnya tidak berniat mengajak membuka pembicaraan, ia mengeluarkan _headphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya.

* * *

_Kereta telah tiba di Stasiun Hongo Sanchome. Bagi para penumpang dengan pemberhentian Stasiun Hongo Sanchome dipersilahkan untuk turun. Kereta akan kembali berangkat lima menit lagi._

"Ogiwara-_kun_ … Ogiwara_-kun_!" Kuroko menggoncang tubuh sahabatnya beberapa kali, mencoba membangunkan Ogiwara yang tertidur pulas.

"Hn?" Gumaman setengah sadar ia terima.

"Cepat bangun! Kita sudah sampai. Nanti keretanya jalan lagi!" seru Kuroko, mencoba membuat Ogiwara mengumpulkan nyawa lebih cepat.

"Hm.."

Kuroko menghela napas, berhenti mengguncang tubuh Ogiwara yang lebih besar darinya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di luar kereta. Kita lihat, seberapa cepat kau dapat mengumpulkan nyawamu, Ogiwara_-kun_."

Tanpa belas kasih, Kuroko mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar pintu kereta yang ada tepat di seberang tempat duduk mereka, meninggalkan Ogiwara sendirian di dalam kereta. Kuroko berdiri di dekat pintu kereta, memperhatikan sosok Ogiwara yang masih berusaha melawan kantuk.

Kuroko mulai menghitung mundur. "Lima … Empat … Tiga … Dua … Sa—"

Ogiwara tampak sudar sadar seluruhnya. Ia bergegas menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar. Kuroko menahan tawa geli, melihat sahabatnya. Ogiwara menumpukan tangannya di lutut, mengatur napas. Terlambat sedetik saja, Ogiwara akan ikut turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"Ogiwara_-kun_, cepat. Aku tidak mau kehabisan _vanilla milkshake _premium ukuran jumbo yang hanya dijual hari ini."

"Ka –"

"Jangan berkata bahwa aku tidak mencoba membangunkanmu. Ayo, cepat." Kuroko menarik tangan Ogiwara, berlari secepatnya.

"Oi, Kuroko, napasku!"

Berpura-pura tidak mendengar, Kuroko menulikan telinganya sambil tersenyum usil dan terus saja berlari kencang, menarik tangan Ogiwara.

* * *

"Shigehiro?"

Suara familiar memanggil dirinya. Ogiwara yang sedang berjalan masuk ke gedung kampus bersama Kuroko menoleh. Kuroko ikut berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Akashi!" Ogiwara membentangkan tangannya, hendak memeluk Akashi.

Akashi menghindar, Ogiwara jatuh mencium tanah. Sedang Kuroko dan Akashi menahan tawa.

"Kau jahat, Akashi! Aku 'kan rindu denganmu selama libur." Ujar Ogiwara, mengusap hidungnya.

Akashi menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak merindukanmu, Shigehiro."

Ogiwara mendengus kesal, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, dia siapa?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang berdiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Ogiwara menepuk-nepuk celananya, kemudian membalas. "Ah, Kuroko. Perkenalkan, ini Akashi Seijuurou, sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami bertetangga."

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Akashi. "Akashi-_kun_, salam kenal. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi membalas uluran tangan Kuroko, saling menjabat. "Salam kenal juga, Tetsuya. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ah, aku harus segera masuk kelas. Sampai ketemu nanti, Ogiwara-_kun_, dan senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-_kun_!" Kuroko segera berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan dua sahabat sejak kecil itu mematung di tengah koridor.

Ogiwara segera melirik Akashi. "Oi, jangan bilang kau sudah menargetnya, Akashi."

Akashi menoleh. "Hm? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shigehiro?" Akashi tersenyum.

Ogiwara menggeleng. "Kau menargetnya. Basis nama pertama? Jangan bercanda, Akashi."

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujianmu."

Ogiwara memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah." Ia kemudian berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Akashi masih menyeringai di tengah koridor.

….::::***::::….

Kuroko berdiri, membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kelasnya untuk hari ini baru saja selesai, kelas sains yang terakhir. Ia menyelempangkan tasnya, kemudian melenggang keluar kelas yang masih ramai. Sebuah tangan dan suara familiar mencegat dirinya.

"Stop."

Kuroko mundur selangkah, terkejut dengan tangan yang baru saja menghalangnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, sumber suara.

"Akashi _-kun_?!"

Akashi yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding melambaikan tangan. "Hai, Tetsuya."

Kuroko buru-buru menyingkir dari pintu, mengganggu mahasiswa lain yang keluar. Ia berdiri di samping Akashi, ikut menyandar di dinding. Kuroko membuka mulut, melirik Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_ kenapa kemari?"

Akashi menoleh. "Apa aku tidak boleh kemari?"

"Ah, bukan maksudku begitu …" jawab Kuroko ragu, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Un … tidak apa-apa."

Akashi mengangguk. "Ah, Tetsuya, apa siang ini kau bebas? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi makan siang." Ujarnya tersenyum.

Kuroko mendongak, wajahnya merah. Ini terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan kencan. Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab, sepertinya lupa bagaimana cara berbicara.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam?" Tanya Akashi khawatir.

Kuroko menggeleng, masih diam. Akashi menempelkan kening mereka, mengukur suhu tubuh Kuroko.

"Hm … tidak demam. Mungkin karena cuaca siang ini agak panas?" ujar Akashi, bermonolog sambil memperhatikan langit cerah dari balik kaca jendela. "Jadi … kau bebas?" lanjut Akashi, memandang Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Bagus. Aku tunggu di depan gerbang sepuluh menit lagi. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Kuroko kembali mengangguk, kemudian memandang Akashi yang menjauh, berlari kecil meninggalkannya sendirian di koridor. Kuroko buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik pesan singkat.

**To: Ogiwara-**_**kun**_

**Sender: Kuroko**

**Subject: none**

**Ogiwara-**_**kun**_**, bila hari ini kau mengajakku pulang bersama, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan penting, Ogiwara-**_**kun**_** silahkan pulang duluan.**

Dengan cepat Kuroko mengirim pesan itu, kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat ia berjanji bertemu Akashi, gerbang depan Universitas Tokyo. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Sampai di depan gerbang, Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu sampai. Mahasiswi berbagai jurusan mengerubungi Akashi, tampaknya sedang mencoba mendekati Akashi. Sedang yang diajak pendekatan cuek saja, diam sambil memandang ke kanan, mencari sosok Kuroko. Menemukan sosok Kuroko, ia melambai kemudian menerobos barisan mahasiswi centil hobi dandan yang menggandrungi dirinya.

"Ah, Akashi-_kun_, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Akashi tersenyum. "Tidak, aku baru menunggu lima menit."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sekarang, kita mau makan siang di mana?"

"Makanan apa yang kau suka, Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Aku? Hm … tidak ada makanan tertentu, aku bisa memakan hampir semua makanan."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kafe enak di dekat sini. Ayo!"

Kuroko mengangguk tersenyum. Kemudian Kuroko merasakan sesuatu di tangannya, ia menoleh ke bawah. Tangan kanannya digandeng oleh Akashi. Wajah Kuroko langsung bersemu merah.

"A … Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi menoleh ke belakang. "Hm?"

"Ta … tanganku …"

Akashi melirik tangan mereka. "Kenapa?"

"Uuh … ini di tempat umum." Jawab Kuroko, menundukkan wajahnya yang merah.

Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Eh?" Kuroko mendongak, menatap wajah Akashi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bukannya tidak suka. Tapi, tidak terima kasih. Kita baru kenal hari ini."

Kedua mata Akashi membulat, sedikit terkejut. Ia tertawa kecil. "Pfft.."

"A … Apa yang lucu?" Wajah Kuroko memerah, malu ditertawakan. "A … Apa ada yang salah … dengan jawabanku?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau manis, Tetsuya. Sungguh menggemaskan."

Wajah Kuroko semakin bersemu merah. "Te … terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi kembali melangkahkan kaki, membawa mereka menuju parkiran. Sedang Kuroko yang membiarkan dirinya digandeng oleh Akashi, berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

….::::***::::…

"Hari ini, terima kasih banyak, Akashi-_kun_. Makanan yang kau pesankan untukku sungguh lezat." Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya, menunjukkan rasa terima kasih.

"Ah, tidak usah membungkukkan tubuhmu. Aku menikmati makan siang kita berdua hari ini karena aku juga biasa makan sendirian." Balas Akashi, tersenyum.

Kuroko menegapkan kembali tubuhnya. "Aku juga sangat menikmati makan siangku denganmu, Akashi-_kun_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Kau terlalu sopan, Tetsuya. Tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang kuantar pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Eh? Tidak perlu, aku sudah cukup merepotkan Akashi-_kun_ hari ini."

Akashi menggeleng. "Kalau kau tidak mau kuantar, lebih baik aku menculikmu." Ujarnya, menyeringai lebar.

Kedua mata Kuroko membulat. "Eh?! A … apakah aku harus memilih salah satu? Tidak bolehkah aku pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak boleh."

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, mereka berdua berdiri di depan restoran.

"Ah, kau terlalu lama, Tetsuya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Akashi segera menarik tangan Kuroko dan menyeretnya ke mobil.

"E … Eh?! Akashi-_kun_!"

Akashi menulikan telinganya, terus menyeret Kuroko hingga masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

Kuroko berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, menghela napas. "Lain kali tolong jangan menyeretku, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tidak janji."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. "Ah, mampir dulu ke dalam, Akashi-_kun_."

"Apa boleh?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku tinggal sendirian. Ah, berdua dengan anjingku maksudnya."

"Kau punya anjing?"

Kuroko, memimpin jalan di depan diikuti Akashi mengangguk. "Iya. Namanya Nigou"

"Ah, lalu kedua orang tuamu?"

"_Otou_-_san_ dan _Okaa_-_san_ tinggal di Kyoto."

"Hm …" Akashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Kuroko mengambil kunci rumahnya dari dalam tas, membuka pintu. "Silahkan masuk, maaf rumahku kecil, Akashi -_kun_."

"Permisi."

Kuroko masuk ke beranda kemudian menutup pintu setelah membiarkan Akashi masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia hendak melepas sepatunya ketika melihat sepasang sepatu lain berjejer rapi di beranda dalam. Akashi yang sudah melepas sepatunya mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko.

"Siapa?" Tanya Akashi, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kuroko mendecakkan lidah sebelum tersenyum memandang Akashi. "Masuklah, Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko membawa Akashi ke ruang tengah, mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Akashi-_kun_ mau minum teh atau kopi?"

"Teh saja, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Kuroko kemudian keluar. Pintu belum sempat ditutup, Kuroko berteriak kecil. "Ogiwara-_kun_! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

Akashi dapat mendengar samar percakapan di luar ruangan itu, penasaran, ia mendatangi Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menoleh. "Ah, Akashi-_kun_."

"Akashi?"

Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara. "Shigehiro? Kenapa kau disini?" Akashi bertanya, nadanya sedikit tajam.

"Aku berkunjung." Ujar Ogiwara, tertawa kecil.

Kuroko menghela napas. "Ogiwara-_kun_, lain kali tolong kirim pesan dulu."

"Tetsuya, aku langsung pulang saja." Akashi tiba-tiba menyahut.

Kuroko langsung menoleh, terkejut. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan penting."

"E … eh … baiklah …"

Sebenarnya, Kuroko ingin bertanya dengan perubahan sikap Akashi yang tiba-tiba. Tapi, tampaknya suasana sedang tidak tepat. Kuroko dan Ogiwara hanya dapat memperhatikan Akashi yang melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

_Blam_

Pintu ditutup, Ogiwara menghela napas.

"Maaf, Kuroko."

"Eh? Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Ogiwara melirik Kuroko. "Kau ini, benar-benar tidak peka, ya?" Ogiwara menghela napas.

"Hah?" Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Ogiwara-_kun_."

Ogiwara mengambil tas miliknya kemudian melenggang keluar setelah melambaikan tangannya.

Kuroko menghela napas. "Ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini, hah?" batinnya heran.

* * *

Kuroko menghela napas, membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul satu siang. Ia kembali menghela napas panjang. Tak terasa, sebentar lagi musim semi selesai. Akan terganti musim panas, yang artinya libur. Siapa yang tak merasa senang mendengar kata 'libur'. Apalagi mahasiswa tingkat akhir, sudah krisis. Mereka sangat butuh yang namanya 'tempat tidur', jarang-jarang mahasiswa tingkat akhir tidur di tempat tidur, syukur bisa tidur di sofa empuk, kalau sibuk bisa saja ketiduran di lantai. Kuroko meninggalkan kelasnya, hendak pergi ke kantin mencari makan siang.

"Hei, Tetsuya."

Kuroko langsung menoleh. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua, Akashi akan menunggu di depan kelas Kuroko jika jadwal kuliah sudah selesai terlebih dahulu dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ah, Akashi-_kun_! Selamat siang."

"Siang, Tetsuya."

"Aku baru saja mau pergi ke kantin. Akashi-_kun_ ikut?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kantin, berbincang-bincang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Sampai di kantin, mereka berdua segera memesan makanan dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Ah, ya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang hendak melahap _ramen_ pesanannya berhenti, meletakkan sumpitnya. "Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Apa liburan musim panas kau ada acara?"

Kuroko menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu, menampakkan pose berpikir. "Hm … sepertinya tidak ada acara penting."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut berlibur bersamaku?" tawar Akashi, tersenyum.

"Hee … kemana, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Ke Okinawa. Kita akan menginap di _villa_ milik keluargaku."

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum.

"Um … baiklah, bila tidak merepotkan aku ingin ikut."

"Bagus, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menyusun rencana untuk menculikmu."

Kedua mata Kuroko membulat lebar. "E … Eh?!"

"Pfft" Akashi tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, Tetsuya."

"Ah, begitukah? Syukurlah …"

"Tapi bagian itu juga bercanda." Ujar Akashi.

"Eh? Ma … mana yang benar?"

Akashi tersenyum melihat wajah panik Kuroko. "Tetsuya manis, ya?"

Kuroko langsung mengatupkan bibirnya, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Ja … jangan mengatakanku manis, Akashi-_kun_!"

"Tapi Tetsuya memang manis."

Kuroko menutupi wajahnya, merasa malu.

* * *

"Shi-_kun_ … Akashi-_kun_?"

Suara yang memanggil namanya membuyarkan lamunannya barusan. "Ah …"

"Akashi-_kun_ kenapa bengong?"

"Ah, Tetsuya, kau sudah bangun?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Sudah dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Karena wajah Akashi-_kun_ yang sedang bengong manis, aku mengambil beberapa foto." Ujarnya bahagia, menunjukkan foto Akashi yang baru saja diambil menggunakan ponselnya.

"Tetsuya, hapus sekarang."

"Tidak mau."

"Hapus, Tetsuya."

"Tidak mau." Kuroko menjulurkan lidahnya.

Akashi menghela napas. "Dasar keras kepala." Akashi menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman di bibir pink Kuroko, sekedar menyapukan bibir mereka.

"Akashi-_kun_ … ini rumah sakit …" Kuroko merona merah.

Akashi menyeringai. "Hoo … hanya dengan sebuah kecupan Tetsuya ku bersemu merah, hm?"

"Akashi-_kun_! Jangan menggodaku." Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Tetsuya terlalu manis."

"Hmph … lagipula, Akashi-_kun_ memikirkan apa?"

"Hm? Liburan musim panas kita bersama."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Ah … tentang itu, ya …"

"Bukankah seru, Tetsuya?"

Mendengar nada Akashi yang sedikit mengejek itu Kuroko memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Saat bermain di pantai tentu saja." Akashi menyeringai lebar.

* * *

"Ah, kopermu letakkan di pojok sana saja, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi, menunjuk sudut ruangan.

"Baik, Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko melangkahkan kaki ke sudut ruangan, meletakkan kopernya. Mereka berdua baru saja tiba di _villa _milik keluarga Akashi.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang baru saja meletakkan kopernya menoleh. "Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Mau pergi ke pantai sekarang?"

"Boleh. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyediakannya."

Kuroko menoleh. "Eh?"

"Ini, kenakan yang ada di dalam sini." Ujar Akashi, menyodorkan kantong kertas berwarna coklat.

Kuroko mengambil kantong itu. "Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_. Aku akan segera kembali." Kuroko pun meninggalkan Akashi di ruang tamu untuk mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Sedang Akashi menyeringai lebar, beranjak untuk mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

….::::***::::….

Kuroko melepas semua pakaiannya, menyisakan celana dalam hitam miliknya. Setelah memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke keranjang baju kotor, ia mengambil pakaian renang yang disediakan Akashi di dalam kantong.

"Hm? Ada dua?" Kuroko langsung mengambil kantung itu, melongok ke dalam untuk memeriksa isinya.

Yang ia temukan di dalam kantong bukanlah sebuah celana renang, melainkan_bikini two-pieces_ berwarna biru muda dengan corak kelopak sakura merah. Atasannya lebih mirip _tank-top_ dengan tali lebar, berhenti tepat di tulang rusuk. Sedang bawahannya berupa celana yang dilapis oleh rok berkibar.

" … Apa … ini … " Kuroko memandangi kedua benda yang ada di tangannya. Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Tanggal satu April sudah lewat, sudah lama lewat.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terlonjak begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara Akashi dari luar. Ia langsung menggantung pakaian renang itu di balik pintu kemudian membuka pintu, memberi celah kecil untuk berbicara dengan Akashi.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

"Ano … sepertinya Akashi-_kun_ salah memberikan kantong untukku."

"Benarkah?"

"Un … iya, kau memberikanku kantung berisi _bikini_."

"Ah, maaf, Tetsuya."

"Syukurlah, ternyata memang salah." Batin Kuroko senang dan lega.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah salah." Lanjut Akashi.

" … "

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Akashi mendorong pintu untuk memberi celah lebih besar. "Tetsuya?"

"Jangan masuk dulu!" Kuroko berteriak panik.

Akashi menghentikan usahanya membuka pintu. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memakainya? Mau kubantu?"

"Akashi-_kun_!"

"Apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-_kun_ … selama berteman denganku … tahu _gender_ ku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memberiku _bikini_?!"

"Karena aku mau." Jawab Akashi datar dan santai.

Kuroko _facepalm_.

"Sudah, pakai saja. Pantai di _villa_ ini pantai pribadi keluarga Akashi."

"Tapi …"

"Lakukan saja, atau aku yang akan memakaikanmu."

Kuroko menghela napas. "Baik, baik. Akashi-_kun_ tunggu di luar."

"Gunakan waktu sesukamu, aku menunggu di luar."

Sebelum pintu kamar mandi ditutup, Akashi bisa mendengar Kuroko memaki dirinya dan pakaian renang dalam kantong itu. Akashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

* * *

"CUKUP! Jangan dibahas lagi soal kejadian itu!" Kuroko berteriak kecil, wajahnya merah.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Tapi, Tetsuya manis saat mengenakan _bikini_ itu. Pilihanku memang tidak akan salah."

"Akashi-_kun_ menyebalkan." Kuroko mendengus kesal.

Akashi mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko, mencium keningnya.

"Ah, ya, Akashi-_kun_, kau ingat bagaimana kau menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Akashi mengangkat alisnya. "Itu bukan cerita yang bagus."

"Ah, itu pengalaman paling menarik dalam hidupku, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tetsuya … kuperingatkan kau …"

_Klek!_

Pintu tiba-tiba dibuka. Akashi dan Kuroko berhenti berbincang dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Keduanya membulatkan mata.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, selamat siang."

"Siang, Kuroko, Akashi."

Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Apa aku menganggu sesuatu?" tanya Ogiwara, mendapati kedua sahabatnya diam.

"Ya, kau menganggu." Ujar Akashi datar, menatap Ogiwara tajam.

"Kejam sekali kau."

"Tidak apa, Ogiwara-_kun_. Kau datang di saat yang tepat."

"Tetsuya, kuperingatkan sekali lagi."

Kuroko menoleh dan menatap Akashi datar.

"Hee? Sepertinya ada cerita menarik." Ogiwara menarik kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kuroko yang berseberangan dengan Akashi.

* * *

"Tetsuya, siang ini kau ada acara?"

"Hm? Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tidak, aku mau mengajakmu makan siang di tempat baru."

"Tempat baru?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Kau bisa, kan?"

Kini giliran Kuroko mengangguk. "Bisa."

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa nanti siang, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk, melambaikan tangan pada Akashi yang sudah pergi menuju kelas kuliah berikutnya.

….::::***::::….

Kuroko duduk sendirian di dalam kafe kecil. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela, menumpukan dagunya. Ia menunggu Akashi yang sedari tadi belum kembali juga. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik ujung kemejanya. Kuroko menoleh. Seorang anak kecil mendatanginya. Kuroko mengelus puncak kepala anak itu.

"Ada apa?"

Anak itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kepadanya. "Ini, untuk kakak."

Begitu saja, kemudian anak itu berlari meninggalkan Kuroko yang bingung. Kuroko segera membuka isi amplop itu.

"Ya atau Tidak." Kuroko membaca surat itu sambil menggumam. Ia semakin bingung. "Apanya?" Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya kembali.

Pandangan matanya mengarah kembali ke luar jendela. Helaian merah bagai api itu menyita perhatian Kuroko dari orang lain. Perhatiannya tertuju ke seberang kafe, sebuah taman.

"Itu … serius?" Kuroko terus melihat ke luar jendela.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou, berdiri di taman seberang kafe, mengenakan bando kelinci di kepalanya, ditemani balon warna-warni, membawa papan bertuliskan, "_Will U be Mine_?"

Kuroko tertegun. Tampaknya ia perlu memeriksa kondisi matanya, atau mungkin kondisi kejiwaannya sendiri. Apa benar yang berdiri di seberang kafe itu seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko segera berdiri, berlari keluar kafe dan mendatangi Akashi yang ada di taman seberang jalan.

"Akashi-_kun_!"

"Ah, Tetsuya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak suka?"

Astaga. Demi apa. Sepertinya Akashi kerasukan setan. Sungguh, pertanyaan yang tidak akan dikeluarkan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-_kun_ terbentur?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Dan lebih baik kau jawab ini." Ujarnya, melambaikan papan di tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Akashi-_kun_ bisa melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini." Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Akashi ikut tersenyum. "Hanya untukmu."

Kuroko memeluk Akashi. "Kalau begini … sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?" wajah Kuroko memerah.

Akashi mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko.

* * *

Ogiwara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedang Akashi menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, Akashi."

"Shigehiro … kuharap kau punya nomor telepon tukang pengrajin kayu."

Ogiwara berhenti tertawa. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan butuh sebuah peti mati. Silahkan memesan sekarang sebelum aku membunuhmu."

"He … Hei! Jangan menakut-nakutiku, Akashi!"

Akashi menoleh kepada Kuroko. "Apa aku suka bercanda, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kuroko datar.

Ogiwara menghela napas. "Sungguh, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kalian berdua bisa berpacaran. Kalian ini … sama-sama punya jiwa psikopat, aku bersumpah."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Ogiwara-_kun_ / Shigehiro"

Ogiwara menghela napas. "Sudahlah … lupakan saja."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Shi … Oi, Akashi?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu membubarkan lamunannya. "Hm? Ah, Shigehiro."

"Bukan 'hm'. Kenapa kau masih disini? Sudah malam kau tahu? Lagipula hujan turun dengan deras."

"Kenapa katamu? Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama Tetsuya."

"Akashi …"

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dari Ogiwara.

"Hari ini hari aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Tetsuya."

"Akashi, pulanglah."

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, Shigehiro."

Ogiwara mendecakkan lidahnya. "Akashi … duduk seharian disini tidak mengubah fakta yang ada."

"Shigehiro. Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang menghabiskan waktu berhargaku dengan Tetsuya."

"Akashi …"

Ogiwara berdiri di belakang Akashi, memayungi dirinya dan Akashi sendiri. Hujan masih turun dengan deras, daun momiji berwarna merah tersapu air. Akashi masih diam, duduk di tanah membelakangi Ogiwara.

"Kumohon, pulanglah. Kau belum pulang selama seminggu ini."

" … "

"Akashi!"

Akashi menghela napas. "Aku akan pulang nanti. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Shigehiro."

Ogiwara memandang sahabatnya khawatir. " Baiklah."

Ogiwara pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Akashi sendirian duduk di tanah becek akibat hujan deras. Memori Akashi berpetualang kembali, masih duduk dalam diam.

* * *

Koridor bangunan dominan warna putih itu sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Mengingat, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih dua puluh menit. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan, menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia tampak menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Ia menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, musim dingin memang merepotkan.

"Permisi, apakah … anda Akashi Seijuurou-_kun_?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Akashi menoleh. "Ah, iya. Maaf tapi, anda siapa?"

Dua orang, seorang perempuan dan seorang lelaki di umur empat puluhan mendatanginya. Kedua orang itu tiba-tiba membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih sudah merawat Tecchan selama ini."

"Ah, anda berdua pasti orang tua Tetsuya. Tidak perlu formal pada saya."

Kedua orang itu kembali berdiri tegap. "Maaf, apa … kita bisa berbincang sebentar?" tanya ibu Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk, mereka melangkah, menjauh dari ruangan tadi.

"Jadi … apa yang anda hendak bicarakan dengan saya, Kuroko-_san_?"

Ibu dan ayah Kuroko tersenyum. "Sebelum itu, apakah saya boleh bertanya sesuatu."

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Apa … hubungan yang kau punya dengan Tecchan?" tanya ibu Kuroko.

Akashi sedikit terkejut, tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan barusan akan terlontar dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum. "Maaf, saya akan langsung berkata secara terang-terangan. Kami berpacaran."

"Ah … begitukah …"

Akashi mengangguk. "Saya … sungguh, mencintai putra anda, Kuroko-_san_. Saya serius."

Ayah Kuroko mengangguk. "Kami mengerti. Kami dapat melihat kesungguhanmu. Terima kasih sudah berbicara sebenarnya."

"Akashi-_san_, maaf sudah merepotkan anda selama ini, merawat Tecchan."

"Tidak, saya tidak merasa direpotkan oleh Tetsuya."

"Sejak kecil … Tecchan memang punya tubuh lemah, terutama jantungnya. Kami … sudah beberapa kali membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan, namun … hasilnya sama saja." Air mata sudah siap meluncur, menggenang di pelupuk.

"Kuroko-_san_, kumohon jangan … memaksakan diri."

Ibu Kuroko menggeleng. "Kami ingin berterima kasih. Akashi-_san, _terima kasih banyak mau menerima Tecchan sepenuh hati. Bahkan ketika kau tahu keadaan Tecchan."

Akashi mengangguk. "Saya … melakukannya … juga karena saya mencintai Tetsuya."

Ah, terlambat. Air mata meluncur bebas, dari sepasang suami istri itu. Akashi tampak menahan air matanya sendiri.

"Kuroko-_san_ … saya harap, anda berdua … tabah."

Kedua orang itu mendongak, melihat wajah Akashi yang tersenyum pahit. Ah, begitukah? Sudah … selesai, ya? Terlambat …

"Te … rima kasih … Terima kasih … Akashi-_san_ …"

Ibu Kuroko menangis sesenggukan, sedang suaminya berusaha menenangkan.

* * *

.

.

.

Akashi tersenyum, memandang lurus ke depan.

"Tetsuya …"

Akashi berdiri, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan kotor.

"Aku mencintaimu …"

Ia melangkah ke depan, berjongkok.

"Aku pulang dulu, besok … aku kembali. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Akashi berdiri, melangkah pergi dari sana.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_January, 31__st__ 19xx_

_December, 27__th__ 20xx_

_We Love You, May You Rest In Peace, our beloved Tetsuya._

* * *

**Author's note: doumo minna~ akhirnya fic ini dpt selesai :v pas ... kemaren. Hari ini, author sekalian post, berhubung fic satunya ga pas deadline AkaKuro week 2k15. Tapi, mungkin bakal di post beberapa hari lagi. Selamat Teikou AkaKuro Day 2015, semua~ **

**Mohon kritik dan saran.**


End file.
